Transformers G1 Eye For an Eye
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode 2, Megatron is determined to avenge Soundwave, and everything goes wrong for the autobots. In the end, it will take a miracle to save Optimus Prime and Spike and Sparkplug Witwicky.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode II – Eye For An Eye**

_In the last episode of The Transformers, the decepticons' plan to destroy the autobots with a solar death ray failed when Cliffjumper used it to kill Soundwave. Thanks to Skywarp, Starscream, and Thundercracker though, Megatron still holds Spike Witwicky captive._

Megatron stood in front of the cage which held Spike, his eyes glowing bright red.

"You're time will come soon enough, flesh creature, but I want you're father to see you suffer."

The decepticon leader turned and left the room, coming to stand in front of the constructicons.

"I want you to kidnap the flesh creatures' father, and not only him, I want an autobot with him. Don't come back until you have them!"

---

Meanwhile, the autobots stood gathered in front of Teletraan I. Optimus Prime spoke.

"Although they have suffered a major casualty, the decepticons still have Spike. I fear they may take their anger out on him."

"We've got to save my boy! I'll go by myself if I have to!" Cried Sparkplug.

"Not until we have a plan." Optimus responded. "We can't just rush in. It would be suicide."

"Fine! I'll go by myself! I can't just stand around knowin' they might hurt my boy!"

Sparkplug ran from the autobot headquarters, determined to save Spike. Bumblebee sighed and raised his arms.

"I'll go after him, Optimus."

With that, Bumblebee transformed into VW Beetle form and sped off after the human.

Outside, Bumblebee raced in front of Sparkplug, transforming back into robot mode.

"Come on, Sparkplug, you don't want to do this. You'll just end up being captured yourself."

"I know you guys just want to help, but-"

Suddenly, shadows loomed over both of them. They looked up simultaneously to see themselves surrounded by all six constructicons.

"You're both coming with us." Scrapper said with an evil grin.

---

High on the cliffs near the underwater Decepticon base, Spyglass, Spectro, and Viewfinder kept a close watch to make sure no enemies were approaching. On this day however, they didn't see any autobots approaching, but something very strange.

Deep out to sea from beneath the water came a very small flying robot. Spyglass winced, trying to see what it was.

"Something's out there! Transform into Reflector!"

The three decepticons transformed together to form Reflector, a small handheld camera. With the new magnification, they were able to spot what had come from the sea.

"It's Laserbeak! Laserbeak's alive! That means Soundwave could be too! We've gotta tell Megatron!"

---

At the Decepticon base, Bumblebee and Sparkplug had joined Spike in the cage. Megatron, along with a few other Decepticons stood in front of the cage.

"The autobot scum will suffer first. You're punishment is death!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker moved to the cage, moving Bumblebee outside of it and restraining him.

"Now autobot, you will pay for Soundwave's demise."

Suddenly, Viewfinder burst into the room, raising his arm towards Megatron.

"Megatron! Megatron! I have important news!"

"What is it? You are disrupting important business!"

"Soundwave may be alive! We saw Laserbeak emerge from the sea, but he flew off!"

"Is that so? No matter. I have this autobot in my grasp. Go and find where Laserbeak went."

As Viewfinder left the room, Megatron transformed into gun mode, flying into Starscream's hand.

"Goodbye, you junk pile!" Starscream shouted, laughing.

"Bumblebee!" Spike and Sparkplug cried in unison.

Starscream pulled the trigger.

---

"It's been too long, Prime! We've got to go look for them!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"I fear we can't wait any longer. Maybe I can offer myself for the release of the humans."

"No Prime. You can't do that!" Wheeljack said, putting a hand on Prime's shoulder.

"Don't worry Wheeljack. I'll be able to handle myself. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

---

The huge group of autobots sped toward the cliffs, closer and closer to the decepticon base. The constructicons were there waiting for them.

"The autobots are coming! Get them!" Yelled Scrapper.

Long Haul was the first to jump into action, grappling with Cliffjumper.

"Destroy our death ray will ya, I'll teach you!"

Ironhide knocked Long Haul away from Cliffjumper, but was jumped on by Hook. Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, and Jazz fired their lasers, pushing the constructicons back.

"We don't wish to fight you!" Optimus shouted.

"Then you shouldn't be here!" Shouted Scrapper. "Constructicons, transform phase 2!"

The constructicons came together to form the giant decepticon Devastator, towering above all the autobots. For once, Megatron saved the autobots.

"Devastator! Stand down!"

"But we could destroy them all!"

"I said stand down! Now!" Megatron shouted threateningly.

Devastator split back into the individual constructicons and backed off.

"Megatron. I am willing to trade myself for the release of the humans." Optimus began, handing his laser rifle to Ironhide.

Megatron was silent for a moment, but soon grinned.

"That sounds like a good plan. You come with me and then I shall release the humans."

"Release the humans first, Megatron!"

"I will kill them if you don't come with me first!"

Again, there was a long pause before Optimus Prime responded.

"Fine. Autobots, return to base. Sparkplug and Spike will join you soon."

"But Prime!" Ironhide protested.

"Just do it. It's for the best."

---

Megatron led Optimus Prime to the holdind cell, throwing him in and activating the laser beams. Prime looked around.

"Where are Spike and Sparkplug?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Megatron laughed wickedly.

"I never thought capturing you would be this easy, Optimus Prime. This is why you autobots are destined for failure and extinction. You are too gullible, and care too much for worthless human life!"

"What is this about, Megatron?!"

"I have sent the humans over a space bridge to Cybertron. Shockwave will make sure they're nice and cozy there." He paused to laugh again, before continuing. "And as for Bumblebee, he rests with Soundwave at the bottom of the sea, where you will be soon enough!"

_Will Optimus Prime escape? What will become of Spike and Sparkplug Witwicky? And finally, could Soundwave really be alive? Tune in for all this and more, in the next exciting episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
